metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trace
How? This is just my opinion but, people who call the imperialist cheap are noobs who can't accept the fact that some people have better strategies than you do. people who agree/disagree and have something to say about it, come to my talk page to further discuss this. Just to tell people, THIS IS ONLY AN OPINION, NOT WHAT EVERY OTHER PERSON THINKS! IT IS STRICKTLY MY PERSONAL OPINION! Samuslovr1 15:52, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Trace is a sniper. Thats not cheap, it's just how he fights. A person who calls Trace cheap because of that is the same kind of person who would say Spire is a weakling because he's made out of rock. Well too bad for THOSE PEOPLE. Trace X 16:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) It is a strategy. Snipers are real world soldiers. I would probally hate it if it was up against me and I was to stupid to try and do it myself. Metroidhunter32 19:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Samuslover1, calm down. No more conflicts, please. Anyway, back on topic. I consider the Imperialist to be cheap because it nearly guarantees your safety every time. A person using it is safe in a little bunker while other players are duking it out in close combat, and are in genuine danger. If you are experienced with it, the only danger that you're presented with is another person using it against you. So in a sense, you're not fighting, but rather just killing people. I play for fun, not for kill counts. And ONE BIG NOTE: The game itself labels you as a coward if you do this. This shows that even the game designers think it's cheap. (Why they put it in the game, I have no clue.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Most of the good sniping spots in the game have some weaknesses to them. So there are no "safe bunkers" in the game. BTW: a real coward uses an action replay or something to add an Omega Cannon effect to their Imperialist at Combat Hall. IT WASN'T MY FAULT I LOST THE MATCH! MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 20:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I agree with MarioGalaxy2433g5 and Armantula513, what do you mean by "no more conflics"Samuslovr1 23:07, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think the imperialist is bad, I use all the hunters(except weavile) and don't think any one hunter or weapon is overpowered, this article is about trace and not the imperialist, also whether you think it is cheap or not doesn't mean it is a face it is cheap, it is personal opinion, so it should go. 23:25, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Personally, I no scope people with the imperialist, and it presents actually a bit of a challenge when facin level 3 BOTS. (Rundas382 12:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC)) I think the Imperialist is a fair weapon,the only time i use it is when my friends like to play hide and seek for their lives usually on large arenas,but still its a fair weapon,especially if its used right in your face,people who fear the imperialist are cowards they can easily kill the shooter by finding the weak spot,basically the way up to the imperialist spot(because its usually in a spot thats ready for use),in my opinion the Imperialist can easily be overcome,making it a fair weapon,all weapons have ups and downs,the Imperialist showing signs of cowardice is just one of it's downs.General Q-Nek 02:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute. I use Trace and the imperialist on nodes mode alot and I never have got labeled as a coward! Why is that?(Quadraxis Prime 22:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC)) The only mode where you are labeled as a coward is Survival. (Rundas382 12:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC)) Now it makes sense. Why would anyone use Trace in survival mode in the first place?(Quadraxis Prime 12:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC)) Actually, I use Trace quite a bit, but like I said up top, I no scope people, so I dont have to worry about hiding from others. (Rundas382 13:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC)) Rite of passage http://www.metroidhunters.com/launch/index.jsp I think there should be some mention of Trace's clan for the rite of passage portion. On the official site, it says that "every Kriken, when he reaches a certain age, is exiled by its clan for a rite of passage". I think it would be good to have some mention of Trace being a part of a clan. DragonTetra 00:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Done. ''MetVet'' True. Good point man. I wonder what age though... TantrumDog 02:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Insects Hey I just wanted to point out that both Kanden and Trace have insectoid genes. TantrumDog 09:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC)